Inner Love
by Girl-InuYasha
Summary: After InuYasha rescues Kagome form Sessho-maru, Kaogme has ocme to love the Taioyukai, but still has a heart for InuYasha. Which will she she pick?
1. The Love of One Youkai

GI~ Well, this is my Saturday update, soooooooo it'll be long hopeuflly. I hope the ending will satisfy you more than Everything Unsaid. I'm so so so so soooo sorry about that! The companion will be coming soon, and I hope you'll like it better.  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I can ever and will ever wish it, the fact remains that I own none of these characters... Sigh... Well, maybe, someday, when I live in a big mansion with my friend we'll buy them from Rumiko Takahashi...! Or... not... _  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inner Love  
  
Chapter One: The Love of One Youkai  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sessho-maru glanced out his window, her scent still lingering upon his clothing. Yes, it was i her /i, Kagome, the one her bother had been tamed by. Feh, it'd figure. Why, oh i why /i would she have held a place in his heart? He should have never captured her. He knew it. In her time here, before his dirty hanyou brother had saved her, he had grown to like- no, love this miko. It would figure.  
  
He ripped his shirt form his chest, tossing it aside. Jaken would attend to it later. He stood, a frown gently creasing his lips. He needed to bathe. This scent needed to be banished from his castle, but ho to do so he did not know. She was here for such a long time; the remnants would remain for a long time to his senses.  
  
He shunned away from the shirt, brows furrowing. He had never been so frustrated. His emotions had become stronger since he had taken Rin into his care.  
  
Rin.  
  
She had become so attached to the human woman in her time here. But Rin had left. Sessho-maru had forced her to, though she was reluctant, she followed his order. She had become old enough to build her own life in a village without him. Jaken and AhUn had objected, but it was something that needed to be done. Anyway, he had grown i too /i soft to allow her to stay. This new love for Kagome had proven it so.  
  
"Jaken," he called, voice monotonous, the word not even a question really, more a statement, as to show that him and Jaken were on different levels.  
  
Jaken waddled in, the staff clinking against the stone ground of the castle, "Yes, Mi'Lord?"  
  
"This Sessho-maru would like you to do him a favor," Sessho-maru silently cursed this horrid accent of talk he had taken from the childish Rin. He had begun using it just to make her cringe after she had grown up, but it had become habit. He had tried to break the habit, but it was the only thing left to remind him of the girl, except the small shell necklace she had made for him. He wore it around his neck as he had promised the girl. A Taiyoukai never breaks his promises.  
  
"Yes, what is it, Mi'Lord?" There was that cursed Rin's speech-type once more. It had transferred to Sessho-maru and he had not stopped using it. It would figure a human could taint the mind of his Lord. Even that bitch-miko, Kagome.  
  
"I would like you to clean all of the cloth in this estate. It needs to all be ridden of the scent of Kagome and InuYasha." It was the first time he had spoken InuYasha's name without a petty insult in a long time. Perhaps somewhere, at some time, he had developed a weak spot for the mutt. No matter, he would kill him at some time anyway. Grief had yet to become one feeling that had come to him.  
  
Jaken hurried, grabbing the discarded shirt, "Yes, Lord Sessho-maru!"  
  
Sessho-maru turned his eyes back out the window. The moonlight pooled into the amber color of them. Kagome, the miko that he had grown attached to, was back with InuYasha. It would figure that he would want revenge on the dirty hanyou. He had stolen his only love back from him. He had to take Kagome back into his home and have her become his mate- even if it would be hanyou children.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
GI~ Ok, not much of a cliffie, but it brings the intro. I'm i still /i not going to tell you what the love connections are. ^^ Please R&R! 


	2. Reunited Love

GI~ Stupid internet. O. I'm workin' to get this started! :D No, I'm NOT telling you! Stop whining already! xP  
  
Disclaimer: yeah... yeah...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inner Love  
  
Chapter Two: Reunited Love  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome's eyes grew wide as she felt her body enveloped by the red cloth and the clawed hands. He body was drawn close to InuYasha's, his white hair blowing about them, becoming entangled into her raven locks.  
  
"Kagome, I'm so happy you're back," InuYasha whispered, hugging her cold body close. Her small kimono [school-girl outfit] couldn't be warm at all. Sessho-maru's scent was all over her. What had he done to her!? It clung to her, head to toe. You'd think they'd had sex by the strength of it. "Kagome, what did Sessho-maru do to you...?" His brother's name... It flowed form his tongue before he could stop it. He had not insulted him? Strange. Every time he talked of the Taiyoukai he cursed the name- spat it out in hatred.  
  
"He..." Kagome's mind played back the scene in which InuYasha had approached.  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Kagome, don't leave me. Don't return to InuYasha's presence. Give up your quest for the Shikon no Kakera and live here- with me."  
  
Kagome sucked in a deep gasp and Sessho-maru hugged her, wrapping them both in his fluffy, pink tail. He had planned on leaving the castle on his demon cloud to leave InuYasha behind, but only to his love's wishes.  
  
"Sessho-maru, I'm afraid my place is with InuYasha, searching for the Shikon no Kakera to complete the Shikon no Tama. It is my duty as Kikyo's reincarnation. Now let me go." Her voice had been forceful and stern. She truthfully did not want to remain with the youkai Lord. He was so cruel to InuYasha.  
  
End Flash Back  
  
She had grown to love the Taiyoukai. But it was not the love she had for InuYasha. Or was it...? She really wasn't sure...  
  
"Please," InuYasha's voice broke her from her thought, her heart throbbing, "Don't leave me again. I.... I... I don't want you to go with that damned half brother of mine again." He had meant to tell her he loved her. But it wasn't going to happen. He was too afraid of rejection, especially after her being gone with Sessho-maru for so, so long.  
  
Kagome's eyes closed half way. She was afraid she might tell him what she thought of Sessho-maru, "InuYasha, I cannot promise you... anything..." Her voice faltered. She could sense the depression setting into InuYasha's soul as she said these words, but she refused to lie fully to him.  
  
"You plan on returning to your own time forever...?" He had a small wine of a dog in his voice. It was hard to hear this in him, but Kagome knew he had no suspicion of her love for Sessho-maru.  
  
"I don't know. I don't know of anything anymore, InuYasha..." She pushed gently away from the hanyou's embrace, not wanting to hurt him further than she already had.  
  
InuYasha's arms reluctantly broke from around her. He could tell she was hiding something from him, but he couldn't tell what. Her heart was beating so fast, and unbeknownst to her, she had become drenched in a cold, nervous sweat. Perhaps he was only thinking the worst and his sudden hug had done that to her? No, then she would have become nervous right away, not when he began to question her about what Sessho-maru had done. Sessho- maru? She became nervous when he discussed Sessho-maru? Something wasn't right. He didn't know what about the Taiyoukai made her so nervous, but it was something, and he was determined to find out what. "So... was Sessho- maru cruel to you? Did he order you around?"  
  
Kagome swallowed, now aware of the cold sweat drenching her through, "InuYasha... N-no... He was very kind to me- like I was one of his own family within the estate."  
  
InuYasha was stunned. What was his frickin' brother trying to pull!? She was a captive and he treated as one of his pack!!! Maybe Kagome... didn't want him to rescue her...? "Kagome... Did you... want me to rescue you...?" His voice had become little more than a quiet croak.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, her mouth becoming immediately dry, "InuYasha... I...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
GI~ WAHAHAHAHAHA! I WIN! CLIFFIE! Um... ok, maybe not... ^^; I think so though! Er... R&R Pease! 


	3. Kagome's Decision

GI~ 4 miles at track today. @___@  
  
Disclaimer: Shuddup I know!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inner Love  
  
Chapter Three: Kagome's Decision  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sessho-maru, now redressed in clean clothes, shifted uncomfortably as he watched his hanyou brother and the Miko, Kagome talk. Their conversation was deeply distraught with uneasiness tied tight between them. It was as though Kagome wasn't telling him everything. But she was getting good word in for him other than the horrible shouting she had done to him when he captured her....  
  
Flash Back  
  
"You bastard! Let me go this instant!" Kagome screamed, pounding on Sessho-maru's back as he lifted her and himself up into the sky on his demon cloud.  
  
"Sessho-maru! Bring Kagome back now!" InuYasha screamed, clutching the transformed Tetsusaiga tightly. "Kagome!!!!!!"  
  
Sessho-maru, barely feeling the pounding on his back, ears ringing from the girl's shouts, simply replied in his cool, smooth, seductive voice, "You shall have to retrieve her. And to do so you will have to kill me first."  
  
"InuYasha! Please! InuYasha!!!" Kagome cried as she departed with Sessho-maru against her will.  
  
End Flash Back  
  
It depressed him, but now, after their three months together, they had grown close, though she refused to change from the tiny kimono [school girl outfit] that she constantly wore. But it also wasn't tight and allowed for some i manly /i peeks.  
  
"Kagome... Please, tell me everything on your mind right now..." InuYasha whispered, his soul being weighted with the possibility... the unthinkable....  
  
"InuYasha...." Kagome's face turned red, "I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING I DO YA KNOW!!! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" she shrieked, jumping up, smacking him on the head.  
  
InuYasha jumped up as well, a large bump forming comically on the back of his head, "WHAT, ARE YOU TRYING TO HIDE SOMETHING!?"  
  
Sessho-maru's eyebrow twitched slightly as his youkai hearing picked up the sounds loud and clear from his hidden position, which happened to be floating right above them on his demon cloud, casting a dark shadow over them along with a loud whirring wind.  
  
Eyes twitching, InuYasha and Kagome oblivious to the shadow until now, looked up, "SESSHO-MARU!!!???" They both screamed, Kagome's face covering in a light blush at the same time.  
  
The cloud disappeared from under his feet and he floated gracefully down to the ground in front of them both, "Kagome," he bowed gracefully, "InuYasha..." his tone turned bitter.  
  
"What're i you /i doing here...?" InuYasha replied, equally bitter.  
  
"I have come to retrieve Kagome," Sessho-maru replied simply.  
  
"What!? I got her back last time, and you wanna try again!?" InuYasah screamed, clenching his fists in his rage.  
  
"I do not plan on forcing her to come, this time. I invite her."  
  
Kagome gasped, placing delicate fingers to her lips. "I-Invited...?"  
  
"What!? Kagome, are you seriously going to go with him!?"  
  
Miroku and Sango were hiding behind a rock with Shippo and Myoga. They were watching quietly, making sure not to catch the hanyou's ears. They knew InuYasha and Kagome each had feelings for each other, but when Sessho-maru, InuYasha's half-brother than they all hated, stepped into the picture, they could only dream what happened, except it would be a nightmare.  
  
"Kagome," Sessho-maru said, stepping to her and kneeling down, taking her hand in his own, "will you please accompany me to my estate for awhile? I promise that I will return you to this dirty Hanyou's presence if you'd like." He laid a delicate kiss on the top of her hand.  
  
InuYasha clenched his teeth, eyes narrowing, "Sessho-maru, I'm warning you..," he growled, stepping forward.  
  
"No, InuYasha," Kagome said carefully, biting her lower lip. "Sessho- maru, I'll go, but only for a few days. I... need to finish my quest for the Shikon no Kakera... And I need to go back home for exams and be with Miroku and Sango and Shippo... And I need to make sure InuYasha doesn't get himself hurt."  
  
Sessho-maru chuckled. Perhaps she i had /i gotten past her silly love for the hanyou and given up on him.  
  
InuYasha stepped back slightly, hurt, "K-Kagome....?"  
  
Kagome gave InuYasha a sorry smile, "I'll be back, don't worry, InuYasha. Just don't get hurt or anything, kay?"  
  
"Feh," InuYasha turned away, "Fine. Leave."  
  
Kagome bit her lower lip and the demon cloud formed under her and Sessho-maru as they flew away, her eyes filled with apology to the distant- becoming InuYasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
GI~ OMG! I SO CAN'T BELIEVE IT! MoonlightDarkness IMed me! She's my fav author! AND SHE READ MY FIC! WAAAAAAAH! Ok... calm down.... Oh, and just so you know, she knows what's going to happen in the story and not you! HAHAHAHA! _  
  
Not much of a cliffie, plus another chappie is coming soon soooooooo yup! ^__^ 


	4. Wrong Thing to say

GI~ I'm home alone ! FWEE!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inner Love  
  
Chapter Four: Wrong Thing to Say  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, InuYasha, you are letting Kagome go with your half brother, Sessho-maru?" Miroku, Sango and Shippo stepped from the bushes, Miroku speaking.  
  
"It was her choice, not mine," InuYasha huffed, trying to hide his hurt and disappointment.  
  
"So I guess this means we won't be kakera hunting for a few days!" Shippo said, jumping on to Miroku's shoulder.  
  
"Feh. We don't need that woman around," InuYasha growled, turning away.  
  
Miroku thought for a moment, trying to grasp InuYasha's perspective on Kagome, "But we will not know where the Shikon no Kakera are located."  
  
InuYasha whirled on them, "Shuddup already and leave me alone!" He stomped of, teeth and fists clenched tightly.  
  
Miroku turned to Sango, "Perhaps I pressed too much...?"  
  
Sango nodded, "It's obvious InuYasha is really upset about Kagome leaving with his brother. We should leave him alone..."  
  
Shippo sighed, "I actually feel sorry for him..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome bit her lips back. She had actually left InuYasha...? How stupid she could be! She loved him and that was all there was to it! But she couldn't just tell Sessho-maru that she wanted to go back... She would have to suffer this one out...  
  
"We are almost there, Kagome," Sessho-maru's calm, seductive voice cut into her thoughts, snapping her back to reality. She always melted under his words... His voice... i No! /i Her head was screaming at her. She loved InuYasha! Not his full youkai brother!  
  
She gave a hasty, uncertain nod.  
  
They soon landed, the demon cloud disappearing. Rin and Jaken rushed form the estate.  
  
"Lord Sessho-maru is back!" Rin cheered, running toward them, "And Kagome, too!"  
  
Jaken waddled up, "Lord Sessho-maru! You brought that dirty human back?"  
  
Kagome glared evilly at Jaken.  
  
Jaken, you will treat her with as much respect as you treat me while she is our guest here." His voice sounded threatening.  
  
Jaken became a picture of panic, "Y-Yes Lord Seshso-maru! I am sorry to have called her a dirty human!" He turned to Kagome, "Please Lady Kagome, accept my utmost sincere apology!"  
  
Kagome could feel a sweatdrop running comically down her head, "Uh... Yeah, sure... Whatever...."  
  
"Come, Kagome. I shall show you to your room." He set off at a slick pace, making sure Kagome was close behind him. Tell her now...? No... Maybe not.....  
  
Kagome followed after him, quickly getting lost inside the large castle, "Uh... Sessho-maru...? I was kinda wonderin'... How come you are so... mean to InuYasha....?"  
  
Sessho-maru winced slightly. Couldn't she just forget about the hanyou!? "It is of honor."  
  
"But, I mean, really... He's your brother. He travels aimlessly and alone, without us there. And you like in this castle with servants and everything. Honor comes between your family...?  
  
"I am a Taiyoukai. No hanyou shall taint my clan bloodline. He needs to be killed to cleanse my family."  
  
Kagome stopped in her track, the familiar feeling welling up inside when InuYasha had called her a wench, but stronger, "Sessho-maru!"  
  
Sessho-maru stopped, turning back to her, sensing her anger. What had he said to upset her...? "Kagome?"  
  
Kagome's eyes were of rage, "How could you say that! He's your brother! And then you go and say it in front of me!"  
  
"You... do not feel the same? I thought you only traveled with him because he was aiding you in your quest."  
  
"I am with him because I love him!"  
  
Sessho-maru, for the first time in a long time, was astounded. Not only had she disrespected him, but she actually i loved /i his hanyou brother!?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
GI~ EVIL CLIFFIES FORM THE DEEP BEYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOND! 


	5. Uncertainty

GI~ SPRING BREAK! @.@ I DID get the first book back from my friend so I can now update Sengoku Jiadi Fantasy Dream! ^.^ I might also make a short story for over my SPRING BREAK! Ok, story time!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inner Love  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
InuYasha was stomping through the forest completely enraged. First, Kagome had left him to go with his brother. Then Miroku makes things worse! They couldn't even go Shikon no Kakera hunting now because Kagome was gone!  
  
"Damn that woman! And my brother!" he screamed into the forest.  
  
He came to a river and stomped up to the edge. He glared into the water only to realize the anger shining in his eyes. The anger he was directing at Kagome... His eyes softened and he felt suddenly guilty. He was mad at her why...? Because she had left with his brother? Yes, that was why. He growled at his reflection, but couldn't look away. He kept staring into the eyes of it. The look in them changed many times before he was able to rip his gaze away and elsewhere, "Stupid wench..." he muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sessho-maru's eyes narrowed, "You love my brother...?"  
  
Kagome's fists clenched tighter, "Yes! I have for a long time!"  
  
"All our time spent together... It meant nothing to you...?"  
  
Kagome's eyes immediately softened her clench less tight, "Sessho- maru... I love you both... but... I just don't know anymore..."  
  
Sessho-maru straightened up, "I see," he stated simply, turning around, "Jaken, lead her to her room. I shall be in mine." He stalked off the other direction to his own room.  
  
Jaken hastily led Kagome the rest of the way to her room, shutting the door behind her before departing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango was feeding a small fire while Miroku was collecting some firewood. Shippo was lying about lazily, playing with a bit of grass, "Sango...?"  
  
Sango looked at the young kitsune, "What is it, Shippo?"  
  
"Why did Kagome leave us to go with Sessho-maru? Does she not want to travel with us anymore...?"  
  
Sango smiled softly at the young boy, "I doubt it, Shippo. Kagome loves us all, especially InuYasha. I don't know why she left, but I highly doubt that's the reason."  
  
Shippo sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
GI~ soryr it's so short, but I'm psyched to start my spring break short story! EH HEH!! All updates will go as scheduled though! SORRY! .HCAK//SIGN IS ON! Bai! 


	6. Return to the Half Demon

GI~ Mmmm.... Nothing worthwhile to say. xD  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inner Love  
  
Chapter 6: Return to the Half Demon  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome lay restlessly in her bed. She just couldn't determine which of the two she liked more. But it was only for the weekend and she'd be back with InuYasha in no time, though he'd be, undoubtedly, terribly mad at her.  
  
She turned over. If she wanted to go back to InuYasha so badly, why was she here in the first place? If she loved Sessho-maru, she wouldn't want to go back to InuYasha. She'd want to stay here. But then when she was with InuYasha she had wanted to be with Sessho-maru.  
  
She flipped on to her back, slamming her arms down out from her body. She groaned under all of the confusion. Maybe she should just go with Hojo. It would sure as heck make things much easier. Or would it? Then InuYasha would be griping at her forever more about going with a human. But wouldn't that mean he loved her?  
  
She closed her eyes. Sessho-maru had invited her here, meaning that he probably loved her as well. He took offense when she had said she loved InuYasha. So they both loved her most likely. That really didn't make things much better!  
  
Sessho-maru glided into her room, "Kagome?"  
  
Kagome sat bolt upright, 'Eh!? Wha!? Oh, Sessho-maru... It's just you..."  
  
"You doubt my security...?"  
  
"Eh?! Wha!? No... You just surprised me a little, that's all. Why're you here?"  
  
I came to talk to you about earlier, when you said you loved both me and InuYasha. Could you tell me what you meant?"  
  
"I... meant just that. I love you both, but I can't choose at this time. I don't know and it's hard to decide, especially knowing I'd hurt one of you..."  
  
Sessho-maru growled, "You think that something as little as that would wound my heart?"  
  
"It would wound anyone's, Sessho-maru."  
  
"I am a Taiyoukai. Love is not an essential; it is something that only brings up one's rating or brings down one's rating, depending on how it affects him."  
  
"I don't believe anything like that," Kagome said, voice growing stern and angry.  
  
"Well then you obviously don't know demons very well."  
  
"I obviously don't!" Kagome yelled, jumping from her bed, "No bring me back ot InuYasha!"  
  
Sessho-maru's eyes narrowed, "Gladly. AhUn, take Kagome back to my half-breed brother's camp," he called down to the stables.  
  
AhUn shortly arrived at the window and Sessho-maru shoved Kagome on to his back. They departed and Sessho-maru briskly hurried from the room, fuming visibly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was infuriated with Sessho-maru. She just wanted to be back with Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and most of all, InuYasha!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
GI~ Meh, not much of a cliffie, but Sessho-maru is a jerk. But it gets Kagome back to Inu! ^.^ 


	7. Proposal and the Wind

GI Sugar... deprivation... eh.... Eh.... WHERE!?  
  
----------------  
  
Inner Love  
  
Chapter 7: Proposal and the Wind  
  
------------------  
  
Kagome jumped off of AhUn's back. She was crying.  
  
InuYasha looked up and opened one eye half way to look at Kagome, "Oh, so she's back."  
  
"Shut it, InuYasha!" Kagome choked out at him, attempting vainly to blink back her tears.  
  
InuYasha looked at her in disbelief.  
  
Sango followed after her and Miroku sat across the fire from InuYasha.  
  
"What the hell's her problem!?" InuYasha asked, looking bewildered.  
  
"InuYasha, do you act that way or are you really that dense?"  
  
"Wh-wha...!?"  
  
"Her experience there obviously was not good. This is your chance to make your move."  
  
"What do you mean my move....?"  
  
"It's simple. She needs a shoulder to cry on. Sango's, as lovely as it may be, won't do as well as the one she loves'"  
  
"Oh... I get it now..."  
  
"I would give her a little bit of time to cool down though."  
  
-------------------  
  
"So, what happened..." Sango asked, hugging Kagome close to her by her shoulder.  
  
"Sessho-maru is nothing but a heartless jerk! He cares only about his pride!"  
  
Sango shifted slightly, "Well... yes, we all knew that... but that's not the point!"  
  
"Yes it is... he... he just thinks that love is something that flexes someone's stands of hierarchy! That's all!"  
  
Sango released her, "I don't think you'd want me in this case..."  
  
"S-Sango... what...?"  
  
Sango left the clearing they were in and InuYasha entered.  
  
"Kagome, I'm s-sorry for being rude before..."  
  
Kagome huffed, "You can't help it."  
  
'Now that... was uncalled for!' InuYasha thought, eyebrow twitching slightly. He quickly regain is composure and sat himself down next to Kagome. It was now or never.  
  
Kagome still had tears running from her eye. The last person she wanted around now was InuYasha!  
  
InuYasha turned to look at Kagome. He gently moved her face to look at his, "Kagome... I... I love you more than life itself... Please, stay with me, Please don't leave me again..."  
  
-------------------  
  
Sessho-maru sat in his room, mentally kicking himself because of his stupidity. 'I had been alone with her, and yet I blew it! My pride and ego got the best of me, and now she's back with my dirty half-brother...'  
  
He walked back over to Kagome's room and took in the strong scent of the girl. It was all over the widow and the bed, plus it lingered in the undisturbed air. Sesshomaru shook his head and sighed. He was actually upset over this.  
  
------------------  
  
Kagura glided through the clouds on her large feather. She was sent alone on this mission, so Kanna wasn't with her, and neither were any poison insects.  
  
She stared downward at the ground, searching for Sessho-maru's castle. Her mission was simple: Get The Taiyoukai's healing sword.  
  
She found the castle and slowly lowered her feather to the ground. Jumping off, she returned the feather to her hair. Through the forest she walked, until she came to the edge of the estate. Looking up, she noticed Sessho-maru by the window of a dark room. His facial expression was one of despair.  
  
'Hmm...,' Kagura thought, 'I did not know demons could get depressed. I have never been.'  
  
She pulled a fan from her kimono. Waving it, the sent sharp blades of wind at the demon.  
  
------------------  
  
Sesshomaru- wasn't with himself enough to notice the wind blade until they struck him. After being sliced by one, he jumped back. Blood was running from a deep cut on his face, "It's a good thing I don't scar," he muttered, running for the large window and jumping from it. In air, he drew Toukijin from his belt and faced Kagura.  
  
"So the great Taiyoukai of the Western lands can be caught off guard?" Kagura voiced mockingly at the demon facing her.  
  
"You dare trespass upon me in the middle of the night, Kagura?" Sessho-maru's voice was stern, his eyes narrowed. Naraku would for sure know that he had been with Kagome, and now he would know the demon's weakness.  
  
"If you just hand over your healing sword I will leave as quietly as I came."  
  
Sessho-maru wiped the blood from his check, "Tenseiga? My father's heirloom to me?" Sessho-maru frowned, "I'm afraid I cannot do that."  
  
Kagura already looked bored, "Then you must die," she said casually, opening her fan.  
  
Something about Kagura was making him slightly nervous. He clenched Toukijin tighter.  
  
Kagura sent the blades of wind at him once more. Sessho-maru easily dodged them and rushed at her. Kagura turned quickly to his direction and launched more at him.  
  
'How is she so fast? Or am I just moving slowly?' Sessho-maru frowned, and dodged the blades once more, "Just leave, Kagura. You will not get my sword or my life."  
  
Kagura laughed slightly, "I cannot do that, Sessho-maru. I am under ?Naraku's control. If I fail, I will lose my life."  
  
Sessho-maru felt a sort of pity for the demon. She would die if he did not give her the sword? Something inside him gave way. He resheathed Toukijin and pulled Tenseiga from his belt, sheath and all. "Here. I will be sure to return for it."  
  
Kagura was taken by surprise. She took the sword and pulled the feather from her hair once more. Jumping on, she sailed upward. Lingering for a moment, she whispered a near-silent good-bye, and sailed back to Naraku's castle.  
  
--------------------  
  
Sessho-maru sat quietly in his bedroom. He was very confused right now. He didn't understand why he was moving so slowly in battle, or why he had handed Tenseiga over to Kagura. But he did know one thing. He would retrieve it in due time.  
  
-------------  
  
GI Wow, that was a really long chapter for me! xD Oh well. 


	8. Kiss

GI GASP! ANOTHER UPDATE FOR MEH! Well, I'll be gone all next week, sooo... yeah. Gotta give you SOMETHING to read while I'm gone. .  
  
Oh, and I'm soryr the last chapter was so hard to read. deleted all of my breaks and I'm trying to get it fixed. TT  
  
Inner Love  
  
Chapter 8: Kiss  
  
Kagome looked at him, mouth hanging wide open. "Y-you...."  
  
InuYasha blushed and hugged her tightly to him, "Please, Kagome, don't leave me again!"  
  
Kagome was shocked. She couldn't move, she could hardly breathe!  
  
InuYasha could feel tears in his eyes, "Kagome... Please... Promise me you won't go with him again..."  
  
Kagome finally found her voice, "InuYasha... I... I can't promise that to you. As much as I would like to, those three months during the summer changed the way I looked at him. Call it whatever you like, because I don't know, but I can't promise it to you. I'm... sorry..."  
  
InuYasha dug his chin into her head, hugging her tighter; "Kagome..." his whisper was soft and nearly unheard.  
  
Kagome brought her arms from around him and pushed back slightly, raising her head level with his. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before coming together into a sweet kiss.  
  
And naturally, watching not too far off...  
  
Sango covered Shippo's eyes, "You don't need to see this," she whispered, eyes glued to InuYasha and Kagome. Miroku was watching with deep interest as well.  
  
Shippo flailed his arms, trying to get Sango to let go to see what was going on, but to no avail.  
  
Sessho-maru had come to apologize, but only to see InuYasha and Kagome kissing. He had missed the rest of the conversation though, and was looking at them, aghast. "K-Kagome..." he whispered, looking stricken and, to top it all off, actually hurt.  
  
The two split apart, "Now can you promise me?" InuYasha whispered softly.  
  
Kagome looked away, "I... I can't, InuYasha. I'm sorry." Kagome stood up and turned away, "Please, forgive me..."  
  
InuYasha stared at her. He felt cold as her body left his clutches. And he soon became aware of Sessho-maru's presence. "Come out here, you old dog." His voice was nearly a growl.  
  
Replacing his usual mask, he emerged from the forest, "I feel like I have no need to say what I had come to say."  
  
Kagome was looking at him, completely frightened. "H-how long had you..."  
  
"Long enough and I think I understand why you came to my home. You did it to weaken me. You never felt anything toward me."  
  
"Sessho-maru, no, don't say things like that!" Kagome had tears in her eyes, "You didn't hear it all! You've misunderstood!"  
  
"This Sessho-maru wants to hear no more."  
  
"Please! Sessho-maru! Let me explain!"  
  
"Then... you will come back and stay with me for the rest of the "weekend" as you would say?"  
  
Kagome looked back to InuYasha's sad face. She had tears in her eyes and smiled slightly, as though to apologize, "Yes, I will."  
  
Sessho-maru walked by her side and put an arm around her waist as the demon cloud formed underneath them. Hugging her body close, they sailed away back to his estate.  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippo emerged from the trees, "InuYasha?" Sango looked at him with compassion in her eyes, "Are you alright?"  
  
InuYasha looked down, "Yeah," he whispered, "I'm fine."  
  
Kagura stepped into Naraku's castle, "I've brought you the sword, Naraku."  
  
Naraku chuckled slightly, "Good, now give it to me."  
  
Kagura stretched her arm out to hand him the sword. Naraku reached for it, but was immediately repelled, his hands being stung by a spell, "What!?"  
  
"You cannot touch it?" Kagura's voice had become sly and dastardly.  
  
"Only demons can apparently, just like only humans and hanyous can touch Tetsusaiga..."  
  
"It's a shame," Kagura added sarcastically, pulling the sword back.  
  
"I expect you to protect that sword with your life."  
  
Kagura had a small smile on her lips, "As you wish, Naraku." She departed form the room, a smirk on her face that was more satisfied than ever. 'I have no life to protect it with, Naraku, so I will do with it as I please.'  
  
She moved into her bedroom and laid the sword in a corner, "And I know just what I'll do with it."  
  
They soon arrived at Sessho-maru's castle. Rin was, once again gone, as Sessho-maru noticed. Jaken rushed out the greet them.  
  
"Lord Sessho-maru! Lord Sessho-maru! Oh! Lady Kagome! Welcome back!"  
  
"Move along, Jaken. We will be in my room."  
  
Kagome looked at Sessho-maru in a strange way. Why were BOTH of them going to HIS room!?  
  
Sessho-maru led her though the halls to a set of large double doors, beckoning her in, "This is my room. Make yourself comfortable."  
  
GI This one is moderately long I guess... well... yeah... you'll live. 


	9. Depression and the Return

Oh, since I got to fed up with the stupid thing taking my breaks out (it's still not fixed) I'll put a load of periods instead. ï

........................

Inner Love

Chapter 9: Depression and the Return

.........................

"Sessho-maru, why are we here? What do you want to do with me!?" Kagome started to get afraid of Sessho-maru's intentions, because she had watched a lot of soap operas and romance movies.

He motioned for her to sit on the bed, "Do you not trust me?" He voice was cool and unconcerned.

Kagome did as he wished, but she was ready to smack him if he tried anything on her, "Of course I do, but, well..."

He sat down next to her, "Why did you kiss InuYasha?" He words were clipped short, and it took her a moment before she could comprehend what he had asked.

Not knowing what to say, her mouth opened and closed many times before she actually spoke, taking a deep breath each time, "Well, I'm... I'm not exactly sure. I mean, I had just, like, broken his heart and I felt bad," she looked at him with owlish eyes, "or something."

Hesitation wore into Sessho-maru's voice, as he didn't want to ask too much from her, "Broke his heart?"

Sensing the hesitation, Kagome figured it would be best to answer him, considering he forced himself to ask, "He wanted me to promise him that I would not go with you again. Of course, I couldn't promise, so he tried to convince me. That was why he kissed me." She made sure there was assurance in her voice to hopefully give Sessho-maru confidence in his questioning. He did have all right to know, after all.

Thinking for a moment, Sessho-maru kept quiet. He wasn't sure how to respond to Kagome's words. Finally, he found some words, "So you told him that he could not stop you from visiting me?"

Kagome nodded, "Of course." She could feel the blush claiming her cheeks.

Sessho-maru wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer, "Thank you," he whispered, laying his head on top of hers.

Kagome felt slightly uneasy as Sessho-maru moved his ram around her, but began to relax and she grabbed his hand. She knew he could feel her uneasiness, and didn't want to spread it to him, seeing as it was his first show of affection in a long time, if ever.

.....................

InuYasha looked up at the sky, his eyes glittering in the moonlight that now shone down upon the group's camp. Shippo was playing with twigs from the ground, trying to amuse himself, and Sango and Miroku were having a pleasant conversation. Every so often you'd hear Sango screaming at Miroku, a sharp smack sound, and Miroku whimpering in pain, but it's not like it was anything new. It just wasn't the same without Kagome around.

"InuYasha?" Shippo had, apparently, given up trying to amuse himself with the small twigs and had come to find amusement with InuYasha, "Are you awake?"

"Of course," InuYasha muttered gruffly, still brooding over Kagome's leave with Sessho-maru, his youkai half brother.

"InuYasha, when do you think Kagome will come back?" His voice was sad and distant sounding, not like Shippo at all.

"In two days," InuYasha said, beginning to get annoyed with the child's presence. "Why do you care?"

"Because I miss her. Everyone's boring when she's not around, plus we don't have any good food."

"Stop complaining. You can wait two days. Now leave me alone."

Sango beckoned Shippo over to her, "It's best to leave him along, Shippo. Remember, Kagome's at Sessho-maru's. Telling InuYasha about how much you miss her will only make him ill-tempered."

Miroku nodded in agreement, "Sango's right. He's brooding over it now, and I do not believe you're helping him."

Shippo slumped to the ground, "Yeah, I guess. But... It's boring around here!"

"Just give it a few days. Then everything will be back to normal... I hope," Miroku said, looking up at the stars.

..................

Kagome looked out her windows at an intensely bright star, "I wonder if InuYasha can see this star right now?" She said to herself, smiling at its twinkle. "It really is beautiful."

She heard a sharp rap on the door on the floor below, "Someone's here? Now?" Sessho-maru's voice sounded from the front entrance.

"You? What do you want, fool?" His voice was sharp, but quiet, as though he didn't want Kagome to hear. There were more sounds, but she couldn't make out if they were words or not.

"Darn it," she muttered, sneaking from her room and to the top of the staircase. It was Kagura, Naraku's servant, that had visited the castle.

"You bring my sword back?" Sessho-maru raised his eyebrow as Kagura held the sword out to him. "Why?"

"Do you not want it back?" Kagura glared at him. She had gone through hell to get out of the castle and over here.

"Not if there's a catch. Why do you bring it to me? Didn't Naraku want it? That is the reason you stole it, is it not?" He was curious about her sudden appearance, but he was not about to fall into one of Naraku's traps.

"You don't trust me?"

"I trust no one who follows Naraku." This was true. But he knew that she did not follow by her own will. However, he was not about to admit it to her.

"Just take it. I will give you my head on a silver platter if this is a trap." She forced the sword into his hands, "Got it?"

Sessho-maru frowned, "I will hold you to that. I trust this is my sword?"

"You don't know your own blade?"

With a quick, nearly unseen movement, she struck Kagura in the neck with the sheathed blade, "Do not insult me, low life."

It was as though he had never hit Kagura. No blood, no red mark- nothing. "I gave you your sword and that is how you repay me?"

"Leave." Sessho-maru turned and walked back down the hall to his office.

Huffing, Kagura stomped out the door, slamming it behind her.

Astonished, Kagome crept back to her own bedroom, trying to figure out what she had just witnessed.

..................

Hope that's long enough for everyone. :D


	10. Punishment and Offered Arms

Hurm, these new breaks seems ot be working. I like my old ones so much better htough. TT well, whatever works. I won't deprive you from your breaks for my sake. ;-)

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Inner Love

Chapter 10: Punishment and Offered Arms

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagura grinned as she was whisked away on her feather. She had never been more satisfied in her life. 'Fool. I cannot believe Naraku expected me to keep that sword. He should know he cannot trust me when I am given my own options.'

She soon arrived at his castle and stepped through the doors to meet the face of Naraku, "So, you went to meet Sessho-maru." He was not asking, he already knew.

Kagura did not answer. She did not need to. "So, where is Tenseiga? I notice it is not in your room." He sounded like he knew the answer, but Kagura felt the need to give herself the self-satisfaction of telling him that she defied him.

"I returned it to Sessho-maru. You had no use for it." Her voice was not quivering at all, and she sounded very sure of herself.

"IDIOT!" Naraku roared, eyes becoming enflamed with rage, "You returned the sword!?"

Kagura laughed, no longer fearing his anger, "Of course. You don't see me carrying it, do you?"

Naraku gritted his teeth, "You obviously forget your place!" A glowing red orb appeared in his hand and he gripped hard on it. Kagura grabbed her chest where her heart would be and clenched her teeth at the pain. He knees began to feel weak, and she began to feel sick. "You are a part of me! I hold your heart in my HANDS! Do NOT defy me or you will be no more!"

Kagura couldn't stand the pain anymore, but she couldn't give in to his punishment, "I... ma my own person," he gritted out, her voice sounding weak and wounded, "You cannot control me!"

Naraku laughed slightly, and continued to clench her head, "I beg to differ. I do. I could destroy you at this moment. Unfortunately, you are too valuable for me to do so, so you shall remain. For now." He released her heart and it disappeared.

Kagura gasped for air as the pain subsided. She hated the feeling of her chest being crushed, but if she continued to defy Naraku, she would continue to feel it. 'Pain only makes you stronger. I can live through all of this. I will become stronger than Naraku, and will kill him.'

"Now, I suggest you return to your room. I do not want to look at your sorry face any longer." He turned and walked out.

Kagura frowned after him, turned, and left to go to her room.

oooooooooooooooooo

Kagome stared up at the dark ceiling above her, pondering the previous events. 'Why was Kagura here? Well, ok, she was here to return his sword, but why did she have it? Had she managed to steal it from him? I doubt it. Sessho-maru is too strong to allow her to do that. Perhaps he had given it to her? Why? Why would he help one of Naraku's minions?' She rolled over on to her side, her eyelids beginning to feel heavy, 'Why do I even care? It's his personal matters. They're none of my business.' Finally, after much time, she fell into an uneasy sleep.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Sessho-maru couldn't concentrate on the important papers in front of him any longer. After Kagura had stopped by, his mind was racing about why she had brought the sword back to him. He looked over to it in the corner of his office, inspecting every inch of the scabbard, "It seems normal," he said to himself, "Naraku, what are you planning?" He set the quill down and shoved the papers aside, "And why do I care? I am not involved in this. It is InuYasha's problem, not my own." Something, however, was gnawing at him. E wasn't sure what, and didn't care much. He was content that Kagome had agreed to come to his mansion with him. "I should probably get some sleep. I plan to spend the day with Kagome tomorrow, and I can't seem frustrated in front of her. She still knows nothing of Kagura, and I can't make her begin to wonder."

He shoved the chair back and stood up, taking the sword from the corned of the room, "Whatever you are planning, Kagura, do not expect me to fall for it as easily as you may hope." He left, blowing out a lit lantern on his way out, and went up stairs to his room.

ooooooooooooooooooo

As the sun rose, Sessho-maru briskly made his way to Kagome's room. He knocked lightly on the door. "Yes? Who is it?" Kagome called from behind the door. She was obviously up already.

"May I come in?" He asked, placing his hand on the door handle.

"Yeah, come in!" She called. Sessho-maru opened the door to see Kagome running something through her hair. It was making her black hair shiny, and more beautiful.

"Are you ready to leave?" He looked her over and noticed her clothes looked ratted and very dirty. "If you would like, you can have some new clothes. Those look extremely old and beaten."

Kagome looked down her shirt at her skirt and realized they were beginning to show their use, "Well, I guess these do look pretty bad."

"Wait here a moment then," he said, leaving the door open as he left.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, and continued brushing her hair as she awaited Sessho-maru's return.

He soon returned carrying a lovely, skin-tight, fiery-red kimono, "Will this do?"

Kagome stood up, placing her brush on the bed, "Oh! It's beautiful! Should I change into it?" She took it form his hands and forced him to run around. She quickly changed into it. It showed off every inch of her curves to their full potential. "You can turn around now."

Sessho-maru turned around and immediately his eyes widened, "It's beautiful," he said, a small smile falling on to his face.

"Thank you, I really like it!" She walked up next to him, "So where are we going?"

"Would you like to see an over-head view of my lands?" He asked, a small gleam in his eye.

Kagome nodded, "Yes! That would be great!"

He offered his arm, and Kagome accepted, being lead form the castle.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Long enough this time? It's so hard writing long chapters for a change. XP

All the giant lines of o's are breaks. is being extremely unfriendly at the moment. :(


	11. Love and War

GI: Hey, look, I'm alive.  I finally got some reviews (from a stupendymous author!) and decided to update. Hoping them maybe she will. Hmm….. she didn't reviw this one,, so on to the story! :D

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inner Love

Chapter 11: Love and War

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome looked down in awe at the mass of land below her. It spanned as far as the eye could see in every direction, and made her wonder how Sessho-maru could manage to keep all of the humans and demons populating it in his control. She then wondered if he required sacrifices and such of the sort to keep them under his belt. However, she soon shook this thought as she mentally kicked herself for even considering it.

"You are quiet," Sessho-maru stated, glancing back at her, "Are you not enjoying the ride? If not, we can go elsewhere…"

Kagome fiercely shook her head, "No! I was just thinking, that's all. It's lovely, and I'm happy to be able to see all of it from way up here!"

Sessho-maru frowned, turning forward, "Were you thinking of InuYasha?" he asked thoughtfully, hoping it wouldn't spark her temper.

"InuYasha…?" Kagome repeated thoughtfully, his face returning to her mind. For a moment, she had forgotten entirely about her hanyou protector, "No… I was not."

Silence broke between the pair as they continued along the air, the wind blowing them forward on Sessho-maru's demon cloud. The sun was high in the air and it was becoming extremely hot up so close to the clouds. Finally, Kagome needed to say something as she began to sweat, "Sessho-maru, the sun- it's too hot up here."

He pursed his lips, gradually turning his head to look at her. She had a red, sparkling face that was moist with sweat. He could smell it strongly, "I apologize. We shall lower." His voice was bland, like when he talked to InuYasha, minus the hostility. It made Kagome shiver.

The demon cloud gradually descended until they were close enough to the ground where shapes could be identified as objects. The sun grew less intense, and the relief washed over Kagome quickly. Though she was still warm, it was much better when they neared the ground.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shippo gnawed at some cooked fish as InuYasha ripped apart some demon flesh they had cooked. Miroku and Sango, disgusted by the thought of eating much of what they had slain, ate fish as well. They had not mentioned Kagome's name that day so far, hoping to avoid sulking or any outbursts from InuYasha. Finally, when InuYasha had cleaned the demon bone, he spoke, "Well, let's head out. We should find some more jewel shards. We haven't worked for a few days. At this rate, Naraku will beat us to them.

Shippo tossed the fish skeleton aside, wiping his mouth on his sleeve, "InuYasha, you know we can't hunt for jewel shards without Kagome."

He turned his nose up at the fox, "We don't need that wench. We can beat the demons ourselves."

Sango stood up, strapping Hiraikotsu to her back, "Though we may be able to defeat the demons ourselves, we cannot locate the jewel shards without Kagome. We have to wait for her."

InuYasha looked at Sango, trying to keep his temper, "And yet you strap your weapon to your back?"

Her eyes darted from tree to tree, scanning the forest, "A demon is near."

InuYasha searched the air for a scent, yet found nothing, "I don't smell anything. What are you talking about?"

Miroku closed his eyes, "You cannot smell him?"

Sango raised a hand to quiet InuYasha before he spoke. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "His aura is strong. He might be masking his scent. We best be cautious. He could have a jewel shard, and we wouldn't even know it. We should lay low and hope he doesn't find us until Kagome returns."

InuYasha looked away in to the forest, "Damn…" he muttered, feeling helpless once more.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sessho-maru stopped the cloud for a moment, "Blood…?" He whispered, looking far off in to the distance. "Kagome, I must take you back to my home. Trouble is afoot."

Kagome clung to his shirt, "No way! I'm going with! Just get me a bow and some arrows! I can help!"

He glanced back for a moment, and then started toward the smell of the blood he could so distinctly pick out. However, he smelled no demon scent, but felt a strong, demonic aura.

They soon arrived to where the blood was originating from only to see a ravaged, blood-spattered village. Dismembered bodies lie scattered everywhere. He landed on the ground and the cloud quickly dissipated beneath his feet. "Kagome, stay here."

As he wandered off to inspect the death scene, Kagome went in the opposite direction, determined to find out what kind of demon did this, "A jewel shard is here…" she muttered to herself, stepping over a leg that was attached to no body. "A demon is near us."

Beside her, a building erupted off of the ground, shattering into pieces of wood and thatching materials as a demon's hand burst up after it.

Kagome screamed, being blown back by the tremendous force of the fulmination. She slammed back through another shack, sliding across the ground, "What on earth was that thing!?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

InuYasha leapt up as he heard Kagome's shrill scream, "What the hell!? Kagome!" He leapt off into the forest as Miroku, Sango, and Shippo hurried to follow his steps.

"Sessho-maru, you bastard, what are you doing to Kagome!?" He yelled, drawing Tetsusaiga and leaping into the clearing where the village once stood. As soon as he crested the tree-tops he spotted the clawed hand moving quickly toward Kagome in a rapacious manner. "Tetsusaiga!" He held the sword high above his head, bringing it slashing down the middle of the hand. "Kagome! What the hell are you doing out here alone!? Did Sessho-maru abandon you!?"

Seshso-maru stepped out of a shadow cast by the buildings, "On the contrary, little brother. I told her to stay in one place. She wandered off."

InuYasha growled, "You should have kept your eye on her! And what's the big idea of bringing her to a blood-strewn place like this, anyway!"

"I'm not a little kid, InuYasha! I can take care of myself, you jerk!" Kagome screamed, infuriated by the fact that InuYasha still thought she needed to be kept from battle.

InuYasha, however, was un-phased by her screaming and continued yelling. "And what the hell are you wearing!? Did Sessho-maru give you that?"

Kagome had already stopped listening. The jewel shard was nearing them, "InuYasha, you idiot, sit boy!"

As InuYasha slammed to the ground another enormous hand slashed the air where he once stood. Sessho-maru jumped back and out of harm's way, grabbing Kagome and taking her with him. The cloud formed under her and his feet, lifting them away. "No! Sessho-maru! What about InuYasha!? He needs our help! You can't just leave him!"

Sessho-maru looked back at her, "He is none of my concern," he stated simply, the cloud rising higher.

Without a second thought, Kagome jumped from the cloud back down to InuYasha. Sessho-maru looked back down at her as she screamed up at him words he had never heard her say. She was truly angry with him for leaving InuYasha behind. And he had started not to care what she thought anymore. He turned back, continuing on his way back to his estate.

"You idiot!" InuYasha screamed, lunging through the clawed hand wit his sword, upward to catch Kagome. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Sessho-maru wanted me to leave you here. I couldn't, so I had to jump to get back."

InuYasha landed them both safely on the ground, "Are you alright?" he whispered.

Kagome nodded, a light blush gracing her cheeks.

Miroku and Sango were holding Shippo down to the ground, covering his eyes and mouth so as not to disturb Kagome and InuYasha, also watching them intently.

"Kagome, never leave me again," InuYasha whispered, pulling Kagome tightly to his chest, wishing he could keep her there forever.

Without a hesitation, Kagome answered, "I will never leave you, InuYasha. I love you."

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagura wandered through the forest, already lost in her way. She had decided to leave Kanna behind. She needed to be alone. "I have no heart, and therefore no feelings. But somehow I just know what this thought is. His companionship. I… I need Sessho-maru…"

She soon came upon the huge estate that was Sessho-maru's. In fact, he was descending upon the land from atop his demon cloud.

"Kagura, why do you come to my estate? Are you seeking my Tenseiga?"

At this moment, Kagura knew her heart would have shuttered. A blush covered her face, and she cast her gaze away, "N-no, I did not. In fact, I, uh, I came to see you, Sessho-maru-senpai."

Seshso-maru was surprised by the use of –senpai instead of –sama. However, he did not complain, "You came to see me? I do not intend to make a deal with you nor Naraku in any way."

Kagura shook her head, "Sessho-maru-senpai, I came on my own actions. I needed to see you." She stepped closer to him, raising her eyes cautiously to his own, "Sessho-maru… I need to be with you."

He looked down at her, his poise disturbed, and his face was a look of dismay and a slight mix or horror.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

GI: Heh. Pairings have been revealed. O


	12. Visitation

GI: It's pathetic that the majority of the 58 sess/kagu fics are AU. It saddens me that people can't come up with creative ways to bring them together in show time.  And one shots bother me. Their relationship is too complex and difficult to bring together to fit in to a one shot. I'm going to attempt at one of them after updating though. But… argh, it just bothers me!!!! Though I do have an AU, but it's not exactly in a modern high school setting. Check out The Day the War Began to see what I mean.  Another sess/kagu.

Anyway, moving along, pairings have been established as Kagome/InuYasha and Sessho-maru/Kagura. Boy, did I have fun laughing at all those reviews saying that InuYasha was a dumbass, and to send Kaogme with Sessho and stuff. It made me happy to be a writer. And happy that I messed with your heads.  Onward. :D

By the by, trying ot make me feel bad for messing with you won't work. I have plenty of supporters. :o So THERE!!! Keep an open mind and try to finish it. It's my dare to you. 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inner Love

Chapter 12: Visitation

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naraku was standing at the door to his castle, looking out at the blank wall. He did not, however, expect it to open, but Kagura had been gone far too long, and this time, he did not know where she was. It infuriated him that he had, in a way, lost his control over her. It was as though she knew he would not kill her, and so continued to defy him. "This time, I will not let you off so easily," he though to himself, staring harshly at the wall, as though he was hoping he would force it to crumble with his glare.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The weather was slowly turning worse as thunder clapped through the clouds and rain began to pour from the heavens. Kagome looked up in to the rain, frowning, "It's raining," she stated dumbly. InuYasha tugged off his fire rat's robe.

"Here. Core your head with this. I don't want you to get sick." He haned it to her, and she graciously accepted, covering her hairs and making sure is covered her face slightly.

"Do you think this rain will wash out the scratch marks you gave Miroku, Sango and Shippo?" Kagome said, looking at a heap of unconscious bodies with deep, red scratch marks making a cross-hatched pattern on their face.

He shrugged, "Who cares? They shouldn't have been spying."

"Shippo had no part in it! You really didn't have to hurt him!"

InuYasha pulled the white sleeve of his robe up, "Look at what that brat did!" he shouted, indicating a small charred mark on his bicep, "He burned me!"

Kagome stared at him bluntly, "Maybe because you were beating Miroku and Sango up?"

InuYasha shook his head, "It doesn't matter." His voice softened and he sat down next to Kagome under a large oak tree. Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder. InuYasha wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Kagome?"

"Hm?" Kagome managed out through her weariness.

"You should go home for a little bit tomorrow. Don't you have a test coming up?"

Kagome was too shocked to answer. What had he just said!? He wanted her to go home and go to school for a few days!?

"I would," he continued, "of course, go with you. Hafta make sure that Hojo guy you told me about doesn't bother you again."

"Idiot," she muttered, "You can't go to school with me."

He looked away, blushing, "And why not?"

"You're not registered, and what about your ears?" She was growing even more tired with every reply she gave, and thought that she would soon fall asleep right then and there.

"We'll figure out something. You… sound tired. Get some rest; I'll take you back tomorrow afternoon." Kagome, however, was asleep before he finished his statement. She had happily accepted his offer and fallen asleep there on his shoulder. "Good night, Kagome," he whispered, moving some wet locks away from her forehead with his thumb.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagura couldn't keep her eyes directed at him as horror crept in to his eyes. It hurt that he would react in such a manner. "I- I'm sorry," she quickly said, "S-Sessho-maru-sama."

Sessho-maru frowned at her blushing figure as it turned away with a quick, forced apology, "You are apologizing to me?"

"I-I'll leave, sorry to have bothered you."

Sessho-maru grabbed her biceps, finding them surprisingly tough, "You will stay with me for the time being," He said, taking her with him in to the castle, leading her to Kagome's old room. It still reeked of the miko's scent, but he closed the doors quickly behind him, paying no mind to the fact that Kagura had senses as sharp as his own and would, too, notice.

He would need time to think on this matter, not wanting to rush in to things like he had with Kagome. It would be easier to think if she was here rather than with Naraku, being tortured for disobeying him and leaving his castle. Sessho-maru stopped mid-step, "And do I care that Naraku would torture her?" He stood in the hall way a moment. "I could never say no to that," he muttered to himself, continuing down the hall to his own room to put on dry clothes.

Kagura looked out the window into the water-covered forest below. It looked dark and dreary, over-cast with rain, and the lightning and thunder battling over-head. Only now did she realize how wet she was. Moving away from the window, Kagura peeled the kimono from her skin, water dripping on to the carefully crafted tiles at her feet.

She was soaked to the bone. Now nude, she carefully laid the wet clothes on to the floor, each making a distorted splashing sound as it hit the floor in a wrinkled fashion. "This is terrible. I have nothing to sleep in." She looked around the room and found a dusty-looking wardrobe in the corner, "Maybe there are some clothes in it," she muttered, going to investigate the strange piece of furniture.

Much to her surprise, as she whipped it open, she saw glorious fabrics in all styles and colors folded in to neat piles. All were kimonos, finely sewn and embroidered by meticulous hands. "They're marvelous…," she whispered, excited to find one just for her.

After much time, she found a black, loose kimono that she liked, put it on, and was in bed, falling asleep to the quiet roar of the rain, and the sudden clatter of lightning and thunder.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The rain continued to fall upon the lands as the sun rise high in to the sky, the time nearing noon. InuYasha was impatiently waiting for Kagome to finish cooking some ramen near a large fire, while Shippo, Sango and Miroku were down by a near-by stream trying to catch some small fish to cook.

"Is it almost done?" InuYasha asked, bouncing with anticipation.

"InuYasha, stop asking me already," Kagome groaned, watching the water start to boil, "If you wanted it so badly, we should have gone back to my time and cooked it there, with a microwave."

"Mirco-what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her, "What's a microwabe?"

"Microwave, not microwabe. It cooks food quickly, like ramen and other dehydrated foods. It would have been much faster and you'd probably be done eating by now."

Sango, Miroku and Shippo returned with a basket full of flopping fish, "Look what we caught!" Shippo announced, running to Kagome, pointing back at Miroku, who was carrying the basket, "We caught a lot of fish!"

Kagome smiled down at the kitsune, "Good job! That should be enough for you to take back to the village while InuYasha and I are in my time."

Sango sat down by the fire, trying to warm up, "How long will you be staying?"

Kagome shrugged, "I'm not sure. I want to get caught up with my classes, so it will be longer than normal."

Miroku set the fish down, sitting down next to Sango, "And InuYasha doesn't mind?"

InuYasha smirked at him, "I'm going to go with her!"

"What!?" The trio looked at him astounded, then at Kagome in disbelief, "How!?"

Kagome sighed, "I'm not so sure myself, but he's making me let him come."

"I'll figure something out," he said, "I'm InuYasha, remember?"

Kagome shook her head, handing him the ramen, "That's what I'm afraid of," she groaned.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

They walked through the forest, Kagome's backpack nearly empty, as they headed back to Kaede's village. It was already well past noon, and in Kagome's time, school was getting out soon. That meant she was going to have to go shopping with InuYasha while her friends roamed the streets.

"By the way, InuYasha, my friends will most likely gush over you," Kagome said in passing, "Or insult you."

He glared at her, "Why would they insult me?"

"Oh… I might have mentioned something about all of our arguments…" she said in a dismissive manner.

"WHAT!?" He screamed, stopping, "You told them that I was bad!?"

"Well, it's not far form the trust some times!" she countered.

Miroku sighed, "We don't get one minute of peace. I'm starting to look forward to this time when both of them will be away. We might get some quiet around the village."

Sango nodded in agreement, "It won't be so bad after all."

They continued on, Kagome and InuYasha no longer on speaking terms at the moment. Finally, they reached the well, "Bye Sango, Miroku, and Shippo!" Kagome chirped, hopping in to the well.

InuYasha waved to them, following her, "Bye you two," they called after the pair as they fell through time to Kagome's era.

InuYasha helped her from the well, taking the backpack on to his own back. They hurried to her house, whipping the door open, "Mom!" she called, "I'm home!"

Mrs. Higurashi peeked from behind a door, "Oh, hello Kagome! I see you brought InuYasha?"

Sota jumped down the last few stairs, "What brings you here, InuYasha?"

He glared at Sota, "I'm here with Kagome, twerp," she growled.

Sota yawned, nearly ignoring the hanyou, "Whatever."

"Kagome, how long will you be staying?" her mother asked, turning back ot the sink, continuing to wash some dishes.

"I'm not sure. Longer than usual, though. And InuYasha insists on going ot school with me tomorrow."

"I bought a boy's school uniform a while back, figuring he would eventually. It's in your top drawer, Kagome. Have him try it on."

Surprised by her mother's cleverness, Kagome had to take a double take before dashing up the stairs, InuYasha trailing behind, bearing Sota down.

InuYasha stepped out of Kagome room in to the hallway wearing the straight pants and jacket, unzipped slightly at the collar. Kagome forced the zipper up, ignoring InuYasha complaints, "I think this might actually work, InuYasha, except for your ears."

He frowned, "I'm not really sure what to do about that," he said, tugging the high collar away from his chin.

Kagome slapped his hand away, "I thought you had a plan Mr. Big-and-tall."

"I never said I had one. I said I could come up with one. I just… haven't yet."

"You're hopeless," she sighed, "Well, change in to these," she said, handing him a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, "We're meeting my friends at the coffee house."

InuYasha came out again wearing worn jeans and a black t-shirt that was tight enough to display his well-formed muscles. He still clenched Tetsusaiga in his clawed hands, "What about transforming in to a demon?" he asked, glancing down at the blade.

Kagome thought for a moment, and then snatched the blade from his hands. She unsheathed it and swung the blade against the corner of a wall, sparks flying, and a shard of the metal falling to the floor. She pulled the old jewel-shard jar from her pocket and put it in, hanging the jar around his neck on a chain, "The shard will protect you," she said, smiling and re-sheathing the sword, handing it back to him.

He nodded, setting the sword against the wall in her room.

"Now, for the ears out side of school," she said, pulling a black baseball cap from a near-by closet. She put it on his head, carefully bending the bill.

"This is ridiculous," he said, "I look like an idiot."

She tapped her chin, "Yeah…" and turned the baseball cap backwards o his head, some of his bangs popping out through the hold in the back, "Better?"

He went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, "Much," he said. She gave him a pair of black leather boots that laced high up the top. He slipped them on while she went in to her room to change.

A few minutes later she came back out wearing white baggy jeans and a light blue halter top. She wore woven flip-flops on her feet and her hair was pulled back in a careful pony tail, "We're meeting them in 10 minutes. Let's go." She led him down the stairs, "We're heading to the coffee shop!" she yelled to her mother.

"Alright, have a good time!" she replied.

Kagome bent in to a closet near the door, pulling a denim purse form it, "Bye!"

As they walked down the street, InuYasha looked at her in wonderment. He had never seen her in such casual attire. She examined her, "Kagome, you look rally different in those clothes," he said, putting his hands in the pockets of the jeans.

She glanced back at him, "And you don't?"

He glared, "I normally don't change," he growled.

"Well, you didn't have much choice this time. By the way, around my friends and at school, you'll be called Aynu. InuYasha is too strange a name for my time."

He nodded, "Aynu. And who came up with that?"

She scowled, "I did." She only received a blush from him as he averted his gaze.

They soon arrived at the coffee shop, and Kagome's friends were already waiting in their usual corner booth. They looked amazed as Kagome walked in with InuYasha.

"He's your boyfriend!?" Yumi chimed, eyes wide and scanning him over.

InuYasha glared momentarily at Kagome with the boyfriend comment. She returned a non-verbal apology, and he figured she'd explain later.

"Yeah, his name is Aynu."

InuYasha looked down a the three girls at the table, "And you are?" he asked.

Yumi waved, "I'm Yumi."

A girl with black hair looked at him gleefully, "Eimi here!"

The other smiled happily, "Anue!"

They both took seats, making the other three scoot around the crescent seat so they could sit next to each other. The waitress came, taking their orders. InuYasha, not knowing what to order, go the same as Kagome, hoping she had good taste in this… coffee.

Idle chitchat continued after they got their drinks, and InuYasha ended up liking the mocha he had ordered. Finally, it was time for them to leave.

"It was nice meeting you, Aynu!" Yumi chirped, shaking his hand. InuYasha remembered not to squeeze too hard.

"You, too," he replied, waving to them as they left the coffee shop. He then turned to Kagome, "How can you stand them?"

Kagome laughed, "You're not used to them like I am. They start to not bother you after awhile, I guess."

He nodded as they left their part of the money on the table, departing from the coffee shop.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

GI: Whooooa…. That was a looong chapter. This is the 10th page. o.O Insane. Well, that's fine. If I cut it off anywhere else, I wouldn't be satisfied.

Hehe, it was lots of fun trying to dress InuYasha in modern clothes, and Kagome in something other than dressy-ish clothes. It makes it more interesting, though. And juts so you know, I left the descriptions of Kagome's friend out because really, they would be pointless. But here's a little thing for you to help keep track of them:

Yumi: Up-beat and kind of annoying.

Eimi: Cheerful, but not very talkative.

Anue: Shy around new people, and soft-spoken.

Really, it's not that important. They really don't make that much of a difference. :P I think they're mor annoying then anything else, hence the reason they'll be unincluded most of the story. I hate writing them. I hate them in the show, most of the time. So I'm sure you'll all like. And this paragraph is on the 11th page. Well, I guess I don't want another long a/n like the one up top. I mean, I gave you a long chapter to boot. So you'll may due. I'm sure. I hope you like the longer chappies lately. And I'm sure I need to remind you to R&R! DO IT NOW!


	13. Good Bye

GI: Whoa! I'm alive!

I went back and read the last chapter and I'm SO sorry for the massive amount of typos in it. I was disgusted! So I promise not to let that happen anymore. Sorry!

I also find it amusing that this story is in two C2 communities for Sesshomaru and Kagome pairings when it turns out that it's not one. I like that. :3

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sessho-maru tossed in his bed, unable to sleep between the storm and his curiosities, worries, and burdens. He was used to the normal things like property lines, on the brink of a war, but dealing with women was new to him. At least, to this extent.

He needed to do something about Kagura's stay at his home. If she went back to Naraku, though, she would surely be killed. He stopped a moment, regaining his thoughts. He wouldn't kill her. She was much too valuable. However, to her, the torture that would follow her return would be much, much worse than death.

Not only was she deprived of her heart and soul, she was deprive of freedom. She was a strong woman. She needed a certain level of freedom and independence. With Naraku at the helm, she was not receiving this.

He snapped his eyes open. The only thing he could do was kill Naraku, plain and simple. How, though, he had no idea. InuYasha had not succeeded thus far, and his group had been tracking him restlessly for years. If they had not succeeded, he was sure he couldn't do so in a short time frame. Between now and his death, Kagura would have to return to the hanyou and suffer his wrath.

He rolled out of his bed, taking the top layer of his garments and throwing it over his shoulder. He made his way to Kagura's room and found her fast asleep in the large bed. He sat down next to her, "Kagura?"

Waking with a start, Kagura threw a fist up in to the air, punching Sessho-maru square in the cheek. "Ohmigod!" Kagura sat up, "What the hell are you doing in my room?" she spat, jumping out of the bed.

He glared at her, "Why did you punch me?" he said, gingerly placing a hand on his cheek.

Kagura huffed, "Like I did it on purpose. You shouldn't be sneaking around in the middle of the night."

Sessho-maru sighed, "Kagura, you cannot stay here much longer."

Kagura looked at him, speechless. "You're throwing me out?" she screeched, eyes wide.

Sessho-maru looked out the window, sheets of rain pelting the trees below. "I'm not throwing you out. But you know as well as I that Naraku will send someone after you. He won't send them to retrieve you, either. They will come to kill you and end your rebellious life."

Kagura smirked, chuckling slightly, "I've known this the whole time. I just figured you'd protect me."

Sessho-maru looked at her coldly, "I protect no one but my pack. You must return to Naraku. Just stay alive until I get the chance to kill him. Until then, you are on your own."

Kagura blinked at him, confused and bewildered. "You're coming after Naraku?"

"He has controlled you as a puppet master controls a marionette. I cannot stand around and let him do this to you. You will leave in the morning and do Naraku's bidding so he doesn't unleash his ultimate wrath upon you. I will come to kill him as soon as I track him down."

Kagura thought a moment, "I know the location of his castle. If you team up with InuYasha-"

Sessho-maru cut her off, "I will kill him without my little brother there."

"He can break the barrier, though!" She shouted, growing frustrated with his stubbornness.

"I do not need the aid of my half demon little brother!" he shouted back, turning fierce eyes upon the woman.

She let out a heavy sigh, "I'm half demon too, you know."

He stood up and briskly left the room, embarrassed and frustrated.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"This is ridiculous, Kagome!" InuYasha shouted as a hat was forced back on his head. It matched his school uniform and hid his ears, but the style was so out-dated it made him look like a soldier.

"Live with it!" Kagome said, looking back at him. "You're the one who was so set on coming to school with me, so this is what you get! Take it off one more time and I _swear_ you will be falling to the ground in your own crater!"

InuYasha shuddered, "Fine, _fine_, whatever…" he huffed, looking away from her. "How far is your school, anyway?"

"Not too much further. I know it's kind of a long walk, but some people have to walk even farther, so I don't complain. Besides, it's good exercise!"

"Could you be any more cheery in the morning?" he said, glaring at her.

She laughed loudly and fake, just to get on his nerves.

"Oh shove it," he murmured, glaring even harder at her back.

They finally reached her school, and many of the girls were wooing over InuYasha's looks. Though his well-toned body was hidden by the uniform, his silky white hair flowed freely down his back. It seemed to attract more attention than Kagome had originally thought. 'Oh well. He'll yell at them and scare them away and the problem will be gone…'

Through the classes, InuYasha slept. Kagome had to pay close attention, hoping to catch up. Lunch rolled around, and it seemed like all of a sudden every girl wanted to sit with her. She knew, though, that they only wanted to sit with InuYasha.

They all wooed over him until InuYasha pulled Kagome to him, "I'm with her, remember?" Kagome blushed, and there were sighs of disappointment throughout the small crowd. They dispersed, and InuYasha released Kagome. "Took care of them," he said, sitting down across from her.

Kagome nodded, smiling slightly, "Thanks for not pulling a Miroku."

"What do you think I am, a pervert?"

"You have your moments."

InuYasha cringed at the food in front of him, "This is disgusting."

"It's school food, what do you expect? It's made from artificial meats and stuff that no one really knows what it is, nor do they care." She shoveled some in to her mouth, holding her breath while chewing and swallowing. "Just hold your breath and you won't taste a thing…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shippo took a bite from a cooked fish, happily chewing the tender meat, "This is delicious, Miroku! Thanks!"

Miroku laughed, taking a bite from his own, "You're welcome. It's no trouble to cook them at all."

"You know… Without InuYasha here to shove us along, we can eat as much as we want!" Sango said, taking another bite from her fish.

A silence fell over the group, then, suddenly, they all dove for more fish, eating as many as they could, packing themselves full until every last fish was eaten. "I haven't eaten that much in a lone time…" Shippo mumbled, falling backward.

"I'm so full…" Sango said wearily, yawning. "I vote we take a nap now…"

"Relaxation…" Miroku said, quickly dozing off, followed by Sango and Shippo.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Morning soon came, and Kagura replaced her still-damp kimono on her, leaving the black one neatly folded on her bed. She was about to pull the feather form her hair when Sessho-maru entered the room, "I wanted to say good bye."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

GI: Yes. Sess is out of character. Live with it. ( I find it basically impossible to hook him up with someone and keep him fully in character. Or anyone in the cast except Miroku. So tough noogies!

Sorry for short chapter. I've been trying to write it for… oh… three or four hours. :P It wasn't moving anywhere but I reeeeeeeeally wanted to get an update up finally. So here it is. ;;;

And blame my near-dead shift key for any missed capitalization…. xP;;;;

And as I went to save this I noticed I already had a good lot for chapter 13. However, I prefer this version. Kagura and Sessho-maru progressed uber fast in that version. o.o

So yeah. You get this one. :D


End file.
